This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our goal is to explore the use of Mn as a functional neurocontrast agent and use it in the characterization of regional brain activity in wild type and dopamine transporter KO mice. Mn will be administered by injection or by chronic dietary exposure to wild type and transgenic mice. At some time after administration, the mice will be anesthetized and imaged in the 7T magnet. Analysis will hopefully reveal information about regional activity. A secondary goal of this work is the exploration and optimization of revelvant protocols.